Before You
by dustytiger
Summary: Abby and Reid go out in a rainstorm thinking no one they know will see them but there's a certain agent who is nosey about Abby's personal life. Abby/Reid with appearances from a couple NCIS folks. Be kind and enjoy!


Title: Before You  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T (like the show to be safe)  
Disclaimer: I am a super poor crafter I use these characters with love, they belong to their networks, creators, writers, actors and actresses who bring it all to life respectively.  
Summary: Abby and Reid go out in a rainstorm thinking no one they know will see them but there's a certain agent who is nosey about Abby's personal life.  
Notes: This came to me this past week during a much needed storm and I was walking to the store enjoying the warm rain. The song is pretty darn sappy song by Chantal Kreviazuk. I hope you like it I love the idea of these two together. This is a stand alone as I have much currently simmering on the back burner.

* * *

Spencer Reid walked into his apartment, and set his umbrella down next to the coat rack. He walked into the living room and smiled seeing Abby Scuito curled up reading a book. He was surprised to see her dressed as she was; her hair was wet and not in their usual pig tails she was also wearing a hoodie and sweatpants which belonged to him.

"Did you get caught in the rain?" he asked.

She put down her book then she shook her head. "No."

"But your hair is wet and I hear the dryer going."

"It doesn't mean I got stuck in the rain, I went puddle jumping."

"Puddle jumping?" he asked, clearly confused.

"You've never gone- I should really stop being surprised by your lack of childhood, but I'm an optimist. I know that you grew up genius and in the dessert but even the playa gets rain sometimes and it's warm rain the perfect kind to go dancing and puddle jumping in."

"I can honestly say the thought never once crossed my mind."

"So why don't we go now? I'll pop these in the dryer with your fun frog jammies I got you and those knit slippers your mom sends so we'll be totally cozy when we get in."

"Abby," he sighed.

"I know even you, my genius boo, has an inner child in there somewhere find him and come puddle jumping with me."

"It seems like a good way to catch a cold."

"Seriously Spencer?" she asked. "You know that cold does not cause you to become sick, viruses do, so don't start with me. If you don't want to puddle jump we can just dance in the rain, it's so freeing."

She kissed him softly. He pulled her closer and she moaned softly. For a long moment she let herself get lost in the embrace. Despite the fact they had been dating for a few months with their jobs they didn't get as much time together as most couples. They liked to make the most of their time together; and that often meant spending their time in his bedroom.

"You're not gonna get out of it that easily," she told him pulling away slowly.

She ran her hand up his chest and the moment he let his guard down she ran to the dryer. Taking her clothes out, slipping her skirt on before stepping out of the pants she was wearing, and changing her shirt with her back to him. She threw what she had been wearing in the dryer and went to the bedroom to add his pajamas and slippers to the dryer load and hit the button to start it.

She then walked past him running her fingers along his arm and hand. "Let's go," she encouraged him.

"I never agreed," he told her.

She shrugged. "It'll be fun, I promise, have I ever led you astray?"

He smiled at her. "I don't know how you continually make me do things I never wanted to do."

"Oh Spencer it doesn't take a profiler to know why you do that." She took his hand and didn't bother to put her shoes on as she opened the door.

It took him a long moment to realise they were almost out of the building. He did know exactly why he was doing what he was doing, but he wasn't ready to say it aloud; neither was she. They were happy and didn't want to confuse anything by saying it too soon. She took his hand and the two of them began to run toward the small park a block from his apartment.

"Is this so terrible?" she asked as she spun around in the rain.

"I, uh," he stammered, with a goofy grin on his face, "suppose not."

"You suppose not? I can see you smiling, Spencer."

She moved closer to him sway her hips to music only she could hear. Despite himself he began to sway a little. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly. He pulled away a moment later. He was always so skittish about showing affection in public. They weren't hiding exactly they just liked privacy as their relationship grew.

"Spencer! Seriously?" she asked, leaning toward him.

"Abby, anyone could see us," he reasoned.

"I have never seen any problem with that. Besides there's no one else out in this storm without their cars and they're too busy you know – driving, to care about what we're doing in the rain."

"Abby I still…"

"All right, fine but at least enjoy the rain a little for me."

He kissed her cheek tenderly and for a moment he got lost; allowing himself the indulgence of dancing in the rain. Abby was surprised when he pulled her toward him pulling her close so that her back was against his chest. She had never felt so comfortable with anyone before; even if someone they knew could see them she knew they'd see how happy they were.

"I like it when you've got bare feet," he whispered in her ear, making her nerve endings tingle.

"Oh do you Spencer?" she asked trying to play down the effect he had on her.

"Yes, because when I do this it feels like you were meant to be in my arms."

"Spencer," she cooed, unsure what else to say.

He nodded and she turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. This time he leaned in and kissed her softly. He willed himself not to pull away he wanted to be comfortable with her. Neither was ready for the words but it was obvious to anyone who might be watching that the felt it as they stood in the rain in a soft but fierce embrace.

Meanwhile Gibbs was leaving for the day. He always left last. As he left one of the guys from the motor pool stopped him. Gibbs sighed softly already thinking about the steak he had in his fridge. The staffer looked nervous which wasn't unusual; Gibbs had heard most of the rumours that made their way around the building.

"Hi um, agent Gibbs," he stammered clearly nervous.

"Doogan?" he asked.

"I just want to know how long will Agents DiNozzo and McGee be on their stakeout."

"Stakeout?"

"I know it isn't my business. I don't want to know what they are doing only how long they'll have the car. When they return the cars they're always so dirty, and the smells take weeks to come out, fries and pizza and coffee. Sometimes I think they hide food in there and I might find it a year later."

"The car will be back before they can make a mess," Gibbs assured him, looking at the map on the computer screen which tracked each car in case something went wrong. "Thanks. Which one are they?"

He pointed at green dot on the screen. "You're welcome, I mean thank you?" stammered Doogan.

Gibbs just nodded and left the building, driving straight to the area they were going to be. He wondered what they were doing in that part of town. As he drove up he saw Abby in the park in the rain. There was a scrawny looking man with her; suddenly Gibbs knew exactly why they were there and whose idea it was to be there.

Abby looked so happy with the new man in her life even if he looked a little awkward; the way he dressed and the tentative way he moved in the rain with her.s He then looked at the parked cars, sure enough the NCIS issued SUV was parked close by. He pulled around the corner, glad that they wouldn't know the vehicle he was driving.

"McGee!" he snapped before the agent could even greet him.

"Boss, what's up?" McGee asked casually.

"You are not a stakeout. You have no need for an SUV. Stop spying on Abby!"

"Boss I…" stammered McGee.

"She'll talk when she's ready. Go home do not make shoot out the tires; good luck explaining that to Doogan- and Abby."

"Sorry Boss," McGee said as Gibbs hung up the phone.

He watched the couple for a moment longer; wondering if had looked at Shannon the way that man was looking at Abby. He hoped that he had and more so he wanted to believe that she had seen it. He knew Abby didn't love easily and it could be months before she shared the truth; but he was glad to get to see them together thinking no one was watching them. This way he got see that whoever this mystery man was he truly loved her it was obvious and that's all he wanted for the woman he considered as a second daughter; one he could watch grow up, walk down the aisle, and one day, with any luck be a grandfather to her children.

Later, when Abby and Reid got in, they were both soaked, but smiling. Despite his reservations about the idea he had had fun out in the rain. It was those small moments they shared that were quickly adding up to something huge. He hadn't had a childhood like anyone else he'd know and she wanted to give him a small glimpse of that.

"Shower?" suggested Reid.

She nodded. "Then we'll get cozy."

Before they went to the bathroom she hit the button on the dryer again to be sure the clothes inside would still be warm when they got out. Their shower was nothing romantic they mostly just wanted to warm up a little before starting to settle in for the night. After they dried off they changed into the warm pajamas they had in the dryer. He pulled her close, kissing the back of her neck.

"Spencer," she purred.

"Tonight's been good," he told her smiling.

"It's been amazing," she agreed. "So liked puddle jumping?"

"I like anything with you."

She moved face him taking his hand and kissing his fingers then bringing his fingers to touch near her heart. He cupped her face and kissed her lips softly but only for a moment; yawning when he pulled away. She patted his chest knowing the night was going to end early for them.

"We should sleep," she suggested.

He nodded. "This case took a lot out of me as much as I'd like to do something more than sleep."

"I understand," she assured him, kissing him softly.

They went into the bedroom and curled up together. Abby had never been one to snuggle up with someone before but it felt right to be close to him. Her hand always seemed to find its way to his heart and when she would wake up his hand would be on top of hers, while the other generally dangled off the side of the bed.

The End

Notes: Again, this is a one shot. I don't like to do revisits please respect that. I love rain and storms and this just fit them to me. Please let me know what you think. Hearts and hugs all!


End file.
